


Surprise Visit

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Hellboy (movie-verse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt pops in on Abe unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthhellokitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthhellokitty/gifts).



> Comment fic, based on a request from DarthHelloKitty.

BAMF!

The water came as a complete surprise to Kurt. It was so shocking, he accidentally sucked up some through his nose. Immediately, he started coughing, and before he knew it, he started to drown.

There was a VERY good reason he didn't teleport where he couldn't see.

Arms slipped up around his waist, janking him hard. Almost as quickly as he had appeared in the water, he was being propelled out of it. He gasped the moment air touched his skin, coughing and sucking in air, and clung to his rescuer.

"I suggest next time you try knocking."

Kurt shook his head, trying to clear water from his eyes. He could only see a green-blue blur with two dark spots weaving around him. "I--"

"You're Kurt Wagner, also known as the Great Nightcrawler, star of the Munich Circus. You'll never let Logan bully you into entering buildings again. And you're welcome."

Kurt let go of his saviour long enough to wipe a dripping wet hand over his face. It didn't help, much, but the blue-green blur solidified into a blue-green face. He coughed again, but finally found his voice. "Danke."

"Bitte. Now, if you would be so kind as to unwrap your tail from around my leg, we can get you out of this tank."

He was surprised to find his tail ached from just how hard it was squeezing his saviour's leg. He had to concentrate to make himself loosen his grip, but he couldn't bring himself to let go just yet. The water parted around them as he was pulled towards a low, short platform at the edge of the water. The moment it was near, he reached out for the slick edge and scrambled onto the ledge.

He rubbed at his face, getting a clear look at the person who saved him. His smooth skin was a light blue-green, like water, and he moved like liquid. There was a loud noise from the tank, and Kurt could barely hear a deep, angry voice through the walls. "Excuse me one moment, please," the mutant said before he slid back under the water. He was under long enough for Kurt to become worried before he finally resurfaced. "It seems your friend has come to join you as our guests." The mutant boosted himself out of the water and onto the small platform next to Kurt, giving him a full view of his amphibean-like body. "Watch your hands and elbows," he said politely before the platform started to rise.


End file.
